Millionaires
by M.W.T
Summary: Neither one of us want to take that taxi home. Amu and Ikuto only see each other a couple of times every year. And every time they see each other they try to make it last forever. One-shot song-fic on the song Millionaires by The Script. Rated T for some strong language.


"We are _closing!_ Get _out!"_

My feet skidded on the concrete as the angry waitress shoved me out of the sliding doors of IHop. I stumbled a bit before seeing my best friend thrown out much harder and still managing to land gracefully on his two feet whereas I am a look-a-like of an elephant.

I turned around to see her shaking her head at us through the glass before proceeding with the process of sweeping the floors. It isn't like she has a lot to do. We help her clean up much to her disgust until she forces us out. I hear a snicker and look at the man beside me.

"We're really getting on her nerves."

"Pfft. I don't see why. We're only there once every, like, six months or so."

"Yeah but when we do come, we are there to fuck shit up."

He ran a hand through his blue hair as we walked down the barren city street. Blue-eyes. Blue hair. Black clothes. I had to imprint the image in my mind. It could be weeks, months, or even years until I would see him again. Might as well admire that pretty face while I can.

He leaned against me trying to keep his sleeveless arms warm. I ran my hand along the goosebumps on his arms and let out an exasperated sigh. I kicked off my shoes.

"Now we're even."

He sent me a strange look and then shook his head the same way that crazy lady did.

"...weirdo."

_(^^)_

"You left your wallet didn't you, Ikuto?"

"Maybe."

My small laugh quickly dispersed into the cold air and my smile faded. Subconsciously our pace slowed down. The dull yellow car in need of a serious wash caught my eye. He had to go today. Leave again on his worldwide tour. He told me it would be over next year but I still groaned. Give me a break. I barely got him for a two days out of three hundred and sixty-five not counting the leap years and now I had to wait a few more months. I am appalled.

His hand caught mine and our fingers molded together.

_(^^)_

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh we're halfway there! Woaaaaahhhh OOH! Living on a prayer! Take my hand...!"

I stared at the old lady belting her lungs out. Ever since I begged them to install a karaoke machine in here they said all kinds of oldies had come here to sing. I have no idea why no more young people come to this IHop. Old people are fun. You know? When you make them get off their asses and have some fun they can be some party animals. Even if it causes them to have a heart attack.

I hopped up on a chair and took the mic from her. "...OOOOHHHHHHH! LIVING ON A PRAYER!" Then I pointed it at the crowd of ancients and they all joined in. When I looked up I seen my boyfriend losing his shit, he was laughing so hard. He had knocked over the twenty thousand empty hot chocolate mugs so they were strewn about on the table and chairs. I burst into giggles and jumped off the chair to run toward him. He looked up at me and then laughter racked his body again.

I sat down across from him with my feet propped up on his knees. I picked up the mugs and started counting them.

"That's forty mugs of hot chocolate." He told me.

My eyes widened and I curled my lips under my teeth. "Ow. How much do I owe you?"

"None. It's on me."

"What?! But-"

"You want one to go?"

"No! At least let me pay half."

His eyes flicked up over the piece of paper he was signing. They glinted with amusement and my cheeks flushed.

"Oh come on! I have enough money for that!"

He chuckled and looked back down at the piece of paper.

_(^^)_

We stepped on the air vent and hot air blasted my pink hair out of it's ponytail. I took the twenty out of my pocket and put it on the vent. It blasted away into the air and drifted through the sky.

"I bet half of your life savings are the twenties and tens you let fly through the sky."

"Probably. But I'm helping somebody somewhere."

_(^^)_

I let go of his hand and skipped to the left side of the taxi. The old lady that usually sat there was replaced with her dark-skinned granddaughter. She was typing away on her laptop with a Capri sun straw in her mouth.

I reached up to knock on the window but it was already rolling down. I opened my mouth to say something but she beat me to it.

"Go get whatever you left Amu." She commanded without looking at me. I blinked and then shut my mouth. Her grandma told her all about me. I smiled and then stood back up.

(^^)

I swung our arms back and forth as we continued our slow walk back to the IHop down the street, where the waitress waited for us outside the door with her arms crossed as she stood by her car with Ikuto's wallet and my purse in her hand.

(^^)

**YOO!**

**I felt guilty for starting a rewrite of my story, so I figured I would write this quick song-fic because today-August 22nd- is my birthday. Win win.**

**I kinda like it. Maybe when I start up my stories again I'll edit it a bit more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, Living on A Prayer by Bon Jovi, or Millionaires by The Script!**

**P.S. I'm done with rewriting chapter one and two of When The Wind Blows but I won't post them just yet. :]**

**Alright lady Cheetos and GentlePuffs...~PEACE! ~M.W.T**

_**EDIT: Due to... excruciating circumstances, I had to take the lyrics out. Copyright...guidelines...bullshit. Humph If I wasn't so lazy I would protest. But I don't want my story to get reported and/or deleted so I gotta comply. You win this time FanFiction :3**_


End file.
